The purpose of this Mouse, Analytical and Cell Culture Core is to provide centralized care, breeding, genotyping and quality control of transgenic and knockout animals for use by investigators in the program project. In addition, the core will generate new transgenic and gene targeted mouse models where needed by program investigators. The core will also provide a mechanism for the distribution of new experimental transgenic and knockout models to either depository (such as the Jackson Laboratory Induced Mutant Resource) or to other investigators at the University of Iowa and outside the institution. Furthermore, the core will also provide centralized analyses of serum, urine and tissue extract for Na+, K+, CI-, Mg2+, Ca2+, phosphorous and creatinine. Additionally, it will generate immortalized cells and provide cells and tissues to each of the investigators of this Program Project. The overall Core is directed by Dr. Baoli Yang, who currently serves as Director of the Gene Targeting Core Facility on the campus at the University of Iowa.